1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal recording/reproducing apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing a plurality of digital signals in a digital video cassette recorder or a digital video camera. This application for a digital signal recording/reproducing apparatus is based on Korean Patent Application No. 96-41366, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, when plural video/audio signals are desired to be output or recorded simultaneously, picture-in-picture (PIP) or double screen is used. However, using the PIP or double screen has drawbacks in that extra hardware for preprocessing of video signal is required in order to compose a screen and it is difficult to satisfy the data recording/reproducing formats according to international standard.